1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processor device, an endoscope system, and an operation method for an endoscope system for displaying a past image and a current image simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, it is common to perform diagnosis using an endoscope system including a light source device, an endoscope, and a processor device. In the diagnosis using an endoscope system, in order to observe the progress of the lesion, not only a current image output from an endoscope, which is currently inserted into the subject, but also a past image obtained during the past endoscope insertion is displayed (for example, refer to JP2012-170774A).